


Kaylee and Victoria Have a Secret

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Kaylee and Victoria Have a Secret

  
  
  


Gift for: [](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xx_squish_xx**](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not making any $, yadda yadda, yak yak yak.

  


_   
**Kaylee and Victoria Have a Secret**   
_

________________________________________

______

Christmas had come again, and each member of Serenity's crew was celebrating in their own fashion…Simon had been conned into singing carols to River while she performed an interpretive dance to each of them. Mal had disappeared with Inara into her shuttle to spread his own particular brand of "holiday cheer", as he called it, and Wash was waylaying Zöe underneath the mistletoe every chance he got while she pretended to be annoyed. Serenity's pilot had yet to stop lamenting that the "mistletoe" was in all actuality just a catalyser with a red bow tied around it and duct-taped to the top of the doorway to the bridge. In the common area, Jayne was irritably oiling his guns since Kaylee had taken it into her head that there was something wrong with the engine.

_Weren't nothin' wrong with it_, he thought sourly as he wiped the cloth over the pride and joy of his arsenal. "Merry Christmas, Vera," he told his gun seriously before placing her down on the table in front of him carefully. He glanced, for what seemed the thousandth time, to the door leading to the engine room – where _was_ that girl? _Gorammit_, he wanted to give her the present that had been burning a hole in his pocket ever since he had purchased it for her at Whitefall. He caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye just as he reached for Betty and picked up the gun as he looked back – he figured that it was probably River wandering about.

Betty promptly fell from nerveless fingers as he focused on what was now standing in the doorway. "_Wuo de ma_," he managed, swallowing hard and trying to take in what the ship's mechanic was wearing. His Kaylee had on something that was pink, lacy, and sexier than all seven hells…and was that _lipstick_ she had on? He stared helplessly as she moved towards him slowly, a smile curving her lips as she saw how she affected him. Kaylee settled onto his lap gracefully, swinging one leg over him so that she was straddling him as best she could with only her toes brushing the floor.

"Do you like my outfit?" she asked innocently, as if the proof of his arousal wasn't obviously straining the zipper of his pants to the breaking point. Jayne placed both hands on her hips and pressed her down, shifting in the chair. She bit her lip against a moan and rocked against the press of his phallus beneath the fabric.

"That's a mighty_ interestin'_ pink…thing…you ain't wearin'," he breathed, holding her down against him with one hand while the other moved up her body to cup a breast and rub her nipple with a calloused thumb. Kaylee moaned his name and cradled his face in her hands, leaning in to kiss him as their loins rubbed together with delicious friction. Their tongues tangled together, breath melding in a hot, wet kiss. Jayne broke the kiss first and lifted her atop the table, sweeping his arm across its surface and sending weapons flying. "Lay back," he urged, reaching down with one hand to relieve the nearly unbearable pressure at his crotch by opening his pants. He sighed with relief as he pulled himself from the confines of the fabric, then his eyes widened as he saw _exactly_ what Kaylee wasn't wearing. "_Kaylee_ \- them panties ain't got no…"

She giggled despite herself and lifted her head to look at him. "You complainin'?" He resolved to smear that lipstick even further.

"Not me," he assured her as he arranged her legs over his shoulders and leaned forward. "Not ever." She arched off the table at the first touch of his tongue, crying his name aloud as he pleasured her with his mouth. When she began pulling at his hair urgently he obeyed with a knowing smile, pulling her to the edge of the table.

Yes, this was turning out to be a _very_ merry Christmas.

________________________________________

_______

  



End file.
